cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanslerinkilpi
The Kanslerinkilpi is the knockout tournament run by the Uralikan Palloliitto, and the trophy which is awarded to the winner bears the name as well. Its first edition started in April 2009, a single-leg knockout tournament starting with 128 teams. The trophy itself is an ornate silver plate with a diameter of about two feet, which was donated to Uralica by The Kaiser of Blue Cosmos. It is named in honour of the Office of the Chancellor of the CCC rather than any one particular Chancellor. The 2010 Kanslerinkilpi champion was defending champ Sikkivukarin Palloseura, who defeated Kirovin JK 1-0 in extra time, with Hessu Öörni scoring the winning goal for the second year in a row. Rules and Regulations These are read at the beginning of the draw of every tournament. 1'. Teams can be drawn against teams from the same Zone ''only in the main draw. '''2. A first team cannot play against the reserve team of the same club. :2a. In the event the draw mandates it through play, the match is considered a walkover win in favour of the first team. :2b. In the event a reserve team is drawn against its corresponding first team during a draw, the draw is voided and the team is put back into the draw pool. 3'. Any match won under dubious circumstances will be reviewed upon request. If it is found that blatant cheating or poor sportsmanship caused the match to be won, the Uralikan Palloliitto (hereafter referred to as UPL) and Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga (hereafter referred to as UJPL) reserve the right to order the match to be replayed. If for whatever reason said replay is refused, the match is awarded as a walkover loss against the team refusing the replay. :'3a. If it is found that the match officials abetted said cheating or poor sportsmanship by their conduct, they will receive up to a ten-match suspension and a fine to be decided by the UPL's Officiating Standards Committee based on the nature of the grievance. :3b. If it is found that the accusations levelled against a team are false, the team filing the complaint does not have the right to appeal the decision. :3c. No member of the official 15-member complaints review panel is allowed to be on the bankroll of any club(s). 4'''. Until 21 March, all matches will be played with the stadium roofs up. After 21 March this is subject to the discretion of the home club and the owners of its stadium. '''5. The tournament is a one-leg-knockout tournament through all rounds, including qualifiers. 2010 Kanslerinkilpi Resuits Qualifying Round (Nelonen teams only.) Sortavalan Palloklubi 4 Gornyak Nyandoma 2 FK Muravlenko 2 Polaris Zapadnaya Revda 3 Torpedo Saransk 1 Sapmi Murmansk 2 Dinamo Petroskoi 3 Energiya Nizhny Tagil 1 IPK-Reservit 2 UJK-Reservit 3 (AET) Ural Alapayevsk 2 Dinamo Cherepovets 1 (AET) Dinamo Emva 0 Rapid Konosha 2 Sokol Izhevsk 2 FK Okhansk 3 Stal Ulator 3 Dinamo Orichi 0 Mashinostroitel-II Aleksandrovsk 3 Apatiittin Palloseura 1 FK Chaykovsky 0 Metallurg Yoshkar-Ola 2 Lesnik Uva 3 Spartak Kizel 2 FK Kukarka 1 Dinamo Nizhny Tagil 0 FK Pirogovo 1 Dinamo-II Kirov 6 FK Berezniki-II 3 CSKA-II Syktyvkar 1 FK Asbest 2 FK Glazov 0 FK Sharkan 2 Metallurg Kamensk 3 (AET) FK Vilgort Merged with FK Syktyvda due to financial difficulties, after elimination 2''' Spartak Vologda 1 (AET) Ural Pervouralsk 2 'Torpedo Purga'Located in Malaya Purga 2''' (Torpedo Purga wins 7-6 in penalties) Spartak Glazov 3 Torpedo Malmyzh 0 Jaivan Pallokerho 4 FK Adzherom 1 Jupiter Yarkosky 4 Gornyak Pechora 2 Zheleznik Olenegorsk 1 FK Vereshchagino 3 Spartak-II Kirov 2 Khimik Saransk 3 (AET) FK Nizhnaya Tura 0 FK Kirov-II 2 Zheleznik Arkhangel'sk 1 FK Tsykmä 2 Peltinischer FC 5 FK Kachkanar 1 Lokomotiv Lysva 0 Dinamo-II Vologda 3 UralTek Pechora 3 FK Aleksandrovsk 1 FK Snezhogorsk 0 Retrofitnik Asbest 2 SK Karhumägi 3 Spartak Khanto 4 (AET) UralMash Punaturjin 3 CSFK Petroskoi 1 Dinamo Urengoy 2 Spartak Pazhga 1 (AET) Käkisalmen Palloseura 4 FK Zavyalovo 1 Torpedo Vologda 3 Polyarny Naryan-Mar 2 Transit-II Sosnogorsk 4 Tsementnik Berezniki 0 Mashinostroitel Nizhnaya Salda 4 FK Karakulino 2 Severomineralnik Apatity 2 Dinamo Shumerlya 0 Viipuri Kickers 0 Transit Kamyshlov 1 Krylyja Uralikov-II 2 Torpedo Cherepovets 4 TvinkiZavod Chaykovsky 1 Spartak Nizhny Tagil 1 (TvinkiZavod wins 5-3 on penalties) Gruzchiky Arkhangel'sk 2 FK Emva 0 FK Eterne 3 MotorMash Dobryanka 0 Dynamo Öskölömi 1 FK Ordjanbuje 2 FK Urom 1 Mashinostroitel Krasnokamsk 3 Dinamo Yoshkar-Ola 0 Murman Severomorsk 2 Punaturjimen Palloseura 3 Tekstilshchik Igra 4 Torpedo Solikamsk 2 FK Zuyevka 3 (AET) Telekom-B Pazhga 5 FK Kirovgrad 0 Start Zheshart 2 FK Sernur 1 (AET) Spartak Cheboksary 3 Metallurg Kirovo-Chepetsk 1 Vogvozdino Town 1 FK Yukamenskoye 0 Dinamo Yarkosky 1 Inta Kickers 2 FK Kizner 3 Spartak Irbit 1 FK Yulskoye 1 Chŏvash Ulatŏr 4 FK Kogalym 2 Transit Kungur 2 (Transit Kungur wins 6-5 on penalties) Metallurg Ust'-Shonosha 3 Torpedo Sarapul 2 (AET) Turbo Karpinsk 1 Onega Kondupohju 3 Bumazhnik-II Solikamsk 2 Energiya Sheksna 3 (AET) Uralica Kotlas 2 FK Revda 3 Dinamo Monche 2 FK Raduzhnyy 1 Spartak Lysva 0 CSKA Viipuri 3 Pechorski SK-II 3 Spartak Gadzhiyevo 2 (AET) Karjalan JK Kondupohju 3 Mashinostroitel Saransk 1 Spartak Yekaterinburg 3 Spartak Yugorsk 4 (AET) Allianssi Murmashi 3 FK Inta-II 1 MTK Juganvar 1 FK Provoi 2 Serebrennik Koryazhma 3 Finnsky Klub Kolosjoki 2 FK Kuloy 0 Progress Vorkuta 4 FK Kirovo-Chepetsk 4 Usovuori Lesniki 2 Fortuna-II Nizhny Tagil 3 Spartak Cherepovets 0 Mordovia Orozai 1 Torpedo Pudozh 3 FK Kambarka 2 Promyshlennik Kamensk 1 (AET) Torpedo Krasnokamsk 3 FK Yurkino 1 Gornyak Kungur 0 FK Vorkuta-II 2 Gornyak Slobodskoy 2 Yamal Nyaidem 3 (AET) FK Novodvinsk 1 Torpedo Berezniki 0 (AET) Muujärven PK 0 Vychegda Yazel' 2 Spartak Sarapul 3 Turan-II Ukhta 2 Energiya Kez 2 Spartak Murmansk 0 FK Juganvar 1 Zheleznik Votka 2 Gornyak Polevskoy 0 Gazovik-II Izhevsk 8 FK Syumsi 1 Spartak Nyagan 3 Traktor Chusovoi 0 FK Sindor 2 Dinamo Kotlas 3 Trátyi TK-B 3 (Trátyi TK-B wins 4-2 in penalties) FK Alnashi 1 FK Ochyor 0 Olimpia-II Kirovo-Chepetsk 2 FK Nyaidem 0 Avtodor Yekaterinburg 2 Lokomotiv-II Kotlas 0 FK Khanto 1 Trud Orlov 3 FK Yugrakar 4 Dinamo Verkhnaya Salda 1 FK Kilemary 2 FK Yoshkar-Ola 3 Khalmer-Yu Town 3 FK Gubakha 1 FK Murashi 2 Spartak Saransk 1 (AET) Metallurg Novouralsk 2 Nakkanin Pallokerho 0 Spartak Veliski 1 Spartak-II Ukhta 3 Mashinostroitel Megion 1 FK Kizel 2 (AET) Mashinostroitel Cheboksary 2 FK Vytegra 3 Dinamo Osa 3 FK Sosnogorsk 0 FK Severomorsk 2 Dinamo Megion 2 (Dinamo Megion wins 5-4 on penalties) Rapid Nizhny Tagil 3 FK Orshanka 1 FK Krasnogorskoye 0 Atlantis Pääjärvi 2 Velocitas Votka 2 FK Artyomovsky 4 Tsementnik Pitkäranta 2 FK Shenkursk 3 Promyshlennik Zakamsk 3 Zenit Lesnoy 1 FK Kotlas-II 4 Torpedo Zapolyarny 1 Dinamo Yekaterinburg 3 Zavod Ural-II Solikamsk 2 Dinamo-II Arkhangel'sk 3 FK Debyosi 0 FK Sigayev 1 Zenit Yekaterinburg 2 Apatitsky FK 1 Metallist Saransk 3 FK Solikamsk 2 Visinger SV 5 Volga Yulser-Ola 3 FK Kez 1 CSKVC-II Kirov 4 Kem Vienankemi 2 Traktor Vereshchagino 1 Salamat Kirssi 3 Dinamo Tavda 3 FK Yulser-Ola 2 (AET) Patschker SpVgg 3 FK Yurino 1 FK Sentervorri 2 Transit Veliski 0 FK Nolinsk 2 Udmurt Balezino 3 FK Syktyvkar-II 2 FK Krasnoflotsky 1 FK Bolshaya Ucha 1 Neftekhimik Onega 3 Transit Gryazovets 3 Sokol Sarapul 2 Metallist Pervouralsk 1 Mashinist Chusovoi 3 Lokomotiv Tsivilsk 2 Suhona Isoustiuki 3 (AET) FK Zvyozdny 1 Transit Votka 4 Polar Dawns Rovers 0 KJK Reservit 3 Viktoria Severomorsk 4 Rezh Town 3 Dinamo Igra 2 Jokerit Suojärvi 3 (AET) Dinamo Krasnoufimsk 4 Spartak Berezniki 2 Transit Vojatsu 2 Amkar-II Perm' 2 (Transit Vojatsu wins 10-9 in penalties) Zavod OktyabrskyRenamed to Chadsky Zavod FK after tournament 1 Metallurg Serov 3 Lokomotiv Tsykmä 0 Luch Murmansk 2 FK Novy Urengoy 3 Torpedo Petroskoi 2 (AET) Dinamo Koryazhma 2 Khimik Revda 1 (AET) Torpedo Arkhangel'sk 0 YugraMash Kogalym 2 Transit Krasnoslobodsk 2 Spartak Plesetsk 3 Lesnik Vuktyl 2 Mashinostroitel-II Kirov 3 Mordovia-II Saransk 3 Torpedo Agryz 4 (AET) Khimik-II Koryazhma 1 FK Nizhny Tagil 3 Inter Enso 4 FK Ozerki 0 Torpedo Yekaterinburg 3 Spartak-II Yoshkar-Ola 1 SiPS-Reservit 2 Ural-II Yekaterinburg 0 FK Kozlovka 2 Energiya Nytva 3 Lokomotiv Trakt 1 Torpedo Yar 2 (AET) MetaFraks-II Gubakha 3 Torpedo Sernur 0 Spartak Arkhangel'sk 2 FK Pychas 3 (AET) 1st Round 2nd Round 3rd Round 4th Round 5th Round Round of 16 Quarterfinals Semifinals Finals Sikkivukarin Palloseura 1 Kirovin JK 0 (AET) Notes Category:Sport in Uralica